


Lucky God

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, M/M, Making Out, sneaky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce and Thor are enjoying some alone time when the others return





	Lucky God

**Author's Note:**

> The title line had to be used.

The insistent voice of the AI finally penetrated Bruce’s lustful haze. He cast an alarmed glance to the elevator counter before rolling off Thor.

“Shit!”

He frantically tried to do up his shirt and flatten his static hair simultaneously.

“What will they think if they find me here, like this, with you?”

Thor propped himself up, still smiling.

“Lucky god?”

“I’m serious!”

Bruce gave up on his hair and dove behind the sofa as the lift arrived. There were footsteps and greetings before…

“Bruce? You forgot about the mirror.”

“Shit,” Bruce cursed and stood before realising...

“Tony? There’s no mirror!”


End file.
